


Reno is Not a Natural Red Head

by viiixel



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Don't take those tags too seriously, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Probably before Zack gets first class and Genesis does his whol thing, Reno and Zack just have some bathroom banter, This fic isn't anything serious lol, This is set during Crisis Core just fyi, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: Zack just wanted to pee after getting back from his mission. That's all he wanted, but he got Reno in the SOLDIER bathroom dyeing his damn hair and insulting him.





	Reno is Not a Natural Red Head

**Author's Note:**

> This [tweet](https://twitter.com/eidoIith/status/960539885974294528) is the reason I wrote this. (which honestly left me feeling some kind of emotion LOL)
> 
> Sorry for any errors you might come across, I didn't edit it because I didn't want to think too hard and not post this haha. Please feel free to comment any errors (or comment in general~~ I love them) but otherwise, I hope you enjoy lol

When Zack went to take a leak, he hadn’t thought he’d run into too many people. Most people didn’t hang around the 49 after midnight (he wouldn’t even be here if his mission hadn’t taken so long). There was just something creepy about the floor during the night. Maybe it was the weird noises that came from the lab. Or the weird shadows that formed from the glow of the screens. Either way, it was creepy as hell, and he supposed he wasn’t very surprised to see a blood covered person in the bathroom given the reputation the floor had.

 “Who are y—What are you?” Zack gritted out as all he really saw was a pale skinny thing covered in red before he grabbed his sword off his back.

“Ya got’ta be kidding me, yo.”

Zack watched as the thing’s head turned to show a familiar red slash across a pale cheek. Zack took a second to properly gauge the situation, having only reacted instinctively. He lowered his sword as Reno turned back around to peer into the mirror, the annoyed expression on his streaky face clear in the grimy reflection.

“Hey uh, you might wanna head over to the med lab—” Zack sheathed his sword and took a step forward, glancing from the white shirt carefully laid on the sink beside the one Reno was at and the multiple torn open boxes littering the floor beside him. “Uh—”

“It’s not blood, ya dumbass.” Reno huffed and ran his red fingers through his hair. Zack hadn’t noticed it, or perhaps he did and that’s why he hadn’t been able to recognize Reno right off the bat, but portions of wispy yellowish hair were sharp against the bright red that Reno was smearing around.

“Wait, you dye your hair?” Zack’s eyes widened as he watched Reno carefully pull a few of the sickly yellow strands through his fingers.

“Di’ya really think my hair was this color?” Reno sharp voice cut through Zack’s ego as he felt himself color slightly. Zack stepped forward, gesturing back towards the 49th as through Reno would get what he was gesturing to.

“Have you _seen_ Sephiroth?” Zack countered, moving to cross his arms as he watched Reno leave a bit of red on his shoulder as he scratched an itch. He was momentarily distracted by the sight of his slim body, which he would have guessed was more emaciated from his baggy clothes, but he was surprised to see how toned the guy was. Zack guessed he shouldn’t be too surprised, Reno was one of the top Turks after all, but clothes really did make the man. SOLDIERS knew that pretty well.

“So? I know ya have seen Genesis.” Reno snorted as he began to wash his hands off. Zack wasn’t sure where he was going with that until Reno turned around to face him, leaning against the sink. The light in the bathroom was doing something funny to Reno’s skin, blanching it out while also giving it an odd greenish tint, but Zack was more distracted by the vibrant red that stained his hands and the tips of his ears. He wondered why Reno didn’t wear some gloves, maybe he just didn’t care.

 “He’s a natural, ya really thought this bright red ‘do was anything like his?” Reno snorted and Zack bit the inside of his cheek to keep from telling him off. He knew it wouldn’t do any good with Reno. With none of those Turks. “No wonder they say ya SOLDIERS are all brawns and no brains.”

“Hey, you take that back!” Somehow Zack’s finger was jabbing into Reno’s chest. He supposed he really needed to think before acting, though he didn’t think it was fair of Reno to call them all dumb. Angeal wasn’t dumb, he was brilliant in Zack’s eyes. Plus Sephiroth and Genesis couldn’t be dumb to be as highly regarded within Shinra was they are.

“Yer lucky I’m not feeling like actually bein’ covered in blood, or you’d have lost that finger.” Zack met Reno’s cool gaze straight on, lowering his hand after a second. He wasn’t one to get into random scraps, he should have known better than to let Reno’s insults get to him. It’s not like he hadn’t heard that the SOLDIERS were dumb, maybe he was too tired to think right or the thought of Reno insulting those he looked up to—whatever it was, Zack didn’t have any reason to hang onto it. It was just Reno being Reno.

“Guess I am pretty lucky then,” Zack replied with a cocky grin, brushing off the threat and the bristly feeling of danger Reno was giving off. “Anyways, gotta pee.” Zack turned on his heel and moved to a urinal to do what he had originally come in to do. It was a little unnerving how Reno watched him but he soon turned away to focus on cleaning himself up. As he zipped up and approached the third sink in the bathroom, Zack glanced Reno’s way to see the man rubbing at his shoulder.

“Also,” Zack started as he rubbed his wet hands on his pants (there were no paper towels like usual), “Why are you doing this in here? On this floor? Don’t you have a bathroom in your room or even on the Turks floor?” It was Zack’s turn to lean against the sink as he watched Reno get frustrated with the stain before leaning towards the mirror to make a weird face in it.

“Don’t want the other Turks knowing, ‘sides, no one will think it’s weird to see red in the bathrooms here.” To be fair, Reno had a point. Zack could think of a few times he’s seen SOLDIERS rinsing out cuts there instead of risking going to the med lab for whatever treatment they wanted to try on them.

Reno’s words made Zack pause before he straightened up and gesture to him. “Hey wait! ‘Don’t want the other Turks knowing’? You mean you gave me a hard time about your hair when some of the people you work with don’t know!?” Zack crossed his arms, pouting just the tiniest bit as he watched Reno start to laugh.

“Damn, yer smarter than I thought, ya got me. Yeah, some o’them think this is real but only cause I keep telling them that. Wouldn’t believe how gullible they are, yo.” Reno shook his head, a small piece of hair falling out of place as he did so.  “Guess they just look at guys like Sephiroth and believe me,” Reno snorted and Zack found himself softening a bit. He started laughing too before giving a slight shrug.

“Bright red hair isn’t the craziest thing out there,” Zack said with a nod as Reno gave him a toothy grin. Zack felt himself returning the smile before moving to walk around Reno to the door.

“Yo wait, could a go grab one of those towels in the training room? I forgot to do so and can’t exactly run around like this,” Reno gestured to his naked torso, “Can’t have SOLDIERS swooning over me. Too messy, you understand?”

Zack didn’t but he agreed to get the towel anyways. When he walked back into the bathroom, Reno was bent over the sink with the top of his head under the running faucet. Once he was done rinsing his hair, Zack offered him the towel. “So uh, there you go!” He said as he took a step back to the door, just wanting nothing more than to crawl into his cot and sleep off his day.

“Thanks, and yo, keep this between us ya got it? I want to see how long I can string people along.” Zack nodded as Reno wiped himself off and wrapped the towel around his head.

“What about your hands? Aren’t people going to know then?” Zack couldn’t help but ask, far too curious for his own good. Reno didn’t answer right away, instead opting to carefully pull on and button up his white shirt. Zack could barely make out the red mark on his shoulder against the white shirt in the lighting.

“I’ll just tell them it’s blood, or nick some gloves from Rude. I got it covered, Blue Eyes.” Zack blinked at the nickname as Reno, clad in his towel hat, walked past him in a way that could only be described as a swagger. Zack wasn’t sure how to feel about the nickname, but it was better than what he imagined Reno could have come up with. He looked to the sink, stained a light pink from the dye, to the boxes still littering the floor. Red droplets were spattered across the tile and Zack sighed heavily at the mess Reno left.

“And he called _us_ messy?” He muttered to himself as he picked up the boxes to toss in the trash on his way to his quarters, not at all scared of whatever might be lurking on that floor after dealing with Reno.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random one off thing that I'm not even sure if I got their characters right since I've only seen AC and gotten halfway through CC >_> either way, I hope ya'll enjoyed it as much as I did writing it haha 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
